


Monaka Towa Goes to Space

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Unfortunately Komaeda is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's tired of Earth, so she decides to become a NEET up in the undiscovered dwellings of space!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monaka Towa Goes to Space

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a way to make this fic turn out the way I wanted but I also just got into some deep shit in an OCRP so I made this to calm myself down

Earth was boring.

The last time Monaka Towa saw the sky in any hue other than red had been years ago, and now with the world destroyed and practically in her grasp, there was no real need to go anywhere. Niagra Falls? Trash. Grand Canyon? Trash. Taj Mahal? That'd been burned down long ago!

What did she have? A truck, connections with a robot present in the future foundation's killing game, (Which was one hell of a watch, by the way. Looking at stupid adults dying left and right would always be funny.) an army of Monokuma robots, and a Nantendo Game girl.

Those two girls she met earlier- Cumaru and Fuckawa, was it?- came up to her truck. Something about Makoto Naegi, death of one of his friends, and oh. Not that guy. Not Komaeda.

Komaeda was the entity of shit. Living shit with white and red cotton candy ombré hair. Something about hope, something about despair- god. That was fucking awful. She hoped Nagito Komaeda was dead.

You know what? Fuck the police. Well, the police had got fucked with long ago, along with this planet.

Wait, this planet?

_Perfect._

"I'm bored of Earth, so I'm going to go into space and become a NEET!"

She slammed the doors, ordering four Monokumas to begin launching her into space.

If she paid attention, she could hear those goddamn gal pals debating whether they should come with her. That was a stupid argument. You can't breath in space. Not long after, they'd fallen off her truck. Bye bye, shitlords.

After a not-so-long winter's (or was it summer's?) nap, she'd awoken to the sound of absolutely nothing.

"Looks like I made it," she told herself, opening the back door of the truck.

Monaka was smart. She'd installed a glass panel, because humans can't breath in space- the adults taught her that while she was in school. She smiled at herself, looking in awe at the starts that appeared to be close, but, in reality, were light years away.

She blinked, and upon opening her eyes, noted a white blob. A cloud? No, clouds weren't in space.

Wait- no fucking way- was that an apron?

"W-What?" the homeroom master screamed, as a set of mauve eyes stared at her, upside down. Had someone gotten on the top of her truck?

She went to play a game on her Gamegirl, ignoring the occurrence.

Until the figure knocked. 

Monaka nervously crawled towards the figure. Mauve eyes, a broken-looking face, an arm bandage that'd partially been ripped off, a pink blouse...

"Aren't you a remnant of despair?" Monaka asked, her one eyebrow higher than the other.

"U-Um, I was but, now that I'm in space I'm trying to be a better person..." she muttered. How the fuck does space have sound? But there was more.

Far far away, it glowed in the distance. Mikan's eyes widened, as did Monaka's.

It was the burger.

Yasuhiro Hagakure's long, lost, forbidden burger.

Space had preserved every square centimeter of the fake meat. The lettuce shined, fresh as if it had come out of a grandmother's back yard.

Monaka Towa needed that burger.

She punched through the glass, and it became a mad chase! Monaka Towa versus Tsumiki Mikan, swimming through the endless sea of space for the long, lost, juicy burger!

They preyed on the sandwich like wild animals, slapping each other, viciously fighting as their prized target became closer.

Yes! They both were so close!

And that was when Jin Kirigiri swam past, eating the burger whole.

Devastated, Tsumiki held the younger girl in her arms.

"We will get him."


End file.
